Hikari's Mean Streak
by SSJ Gabumon
Summary: Hikari stops being so damn nice ! Please read/review !


Hikari's Mean Streak [by SSJ Gabumon][1]  
  
My first fiction ! At least give me some pity !  
  
~Disclamer : I do not own Digimon or Dragon Ball Z, I am merely a person with no life who writes fan fiction for other people with no lives, but who are too lazy to write it themselves.~  
  
Now here's the fic :  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Chapter one

  
At the Kamiya household -  
  
"Kari, can you get me that can of coke ?" asked Taichi, gesturing to the can about two feet away from him.  
  
"Get it yourself ! You're right beside it !" came the reply, from the other side of the small room.  
  
Taichi quickly ran over to Hikari, "What happened to you ? You used to be nice !"   
  
"I think you're over-reacting , just because I won't get you some lousy can ...."  
  
"I know ! It must be an evil digimon !", then Taichi began to shake her violently. 

"Get out of my sister !" he yelled.  
  
Hikari grabed one of Taichi's arms and bodyslamed him in to the floor, she started to pound his body to a bloody pulp. 

"You lazy piece of shit !" she taunted.  
  
"Play nice now, dear." boomed the voice of the her mom.  
  
Hikari obeyed and backed away from Taichi, "Maybe if you got off your fat ass once in a while ...." ,  
she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm going outside, mom !"  


Chapter two  
  
At the Park -  
  
Hikari was meditating by some bush when .....  
  
"Hiya, Kari !", it was the sound of Takeru.  
  
"Shut up and go away !" replyed Hikari.  
  
"Huh ?", replied Takeru in his usual confused state.  
  
"I said "Shut up and go away !"  
  
"Wha ?"  
  
"Get the HELL out of here before I kill you !"  
  
"What ya sayin' ?"  
  
"Quit stalling and get the f---- out of here !"  
  
"Ooh ! You said a bad word ! I'm telling Matt !"  
  
Hikari quickly fled to avoid Yamato's vengence.

Chapter three

  
"Hey, Matt ! Have seen Kari ?"  
  
"I don't believe it, she said a bad word !" came Yamato's angry reply.  
  
"See didn't ! Oh my god !", Tai was shocked and was flowing with anger.  
  
"And she didn't put up with my annonying pestering either !", protested Takeru.  
  
"Now that just crosses the line ! She needs to be taught a lesson !" shouted Taichi as the three of them formed a mob.  
  
"Ummm ... Taichi ?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yes ?" Taichi calmly turned around.  
  
"Are the flaming torches absolutely nescessary ?"  
  
"What do you think ? ..... Wait a minute ! You're on her side aren't you ? Get him !", then Taichi and Takeru tackled and piled on to Yamato. (Well, as best two people can pile on to a person.)  
  
After a brief struggle, Taichi tied Yamato to a tree and gaged him.  
  
"Now that that's over with .... Charge !" yelled Taichi as he and Takeru ran towards Hikari's last known location. Everyone in the backround sweatdropped, Mimi stealthily un-tied Yamato and dragged him to her house.  


  
Chapter four  
  
Taichi and Takeru were carefully searching the surrounding area for Hikari, meanwhile five feet away ......  
  
"Yes ! I finally did it !"  
  
They turned around, "Ha ! We finally found you, Hikari !" ,"Thought you could get away huh ?"  
  
"I finally achieved Super Saiy-jin !", Hikari was floating about five feet above the ground.   
Her hair was now a bright gold and she was surround by an aura of energy.  
  
"We're gonna teach you a lesson !" shouted Taichi completely unknowing of what is happening.  
  
Takeru, having watched Hikari's old DBZ tapes, began to back away and soon broke in to a full run.  
  
"Fine ! Desert me ! You're just missing out on the glory !"  
  
Taichi pulled out a big purple-coloured sphere.  
  
"Now, I'm going to get you with my patented "Big ass ulgy purple grape-flavoured gumball from a gumball machine which everybody h8s because no one likes grape flavour, which you means you should be trembling in terror right now, here's your cue ...... cue, cue ! CUE ! God damn CUE !!!!!!!!! weapon", you might as well give up now !"  
  
Hikari simply laughed.  
  
"Fine ! You're gonna get it now ! said Taichi as he hurled the gumball towards Hikari, five feet away from him.  
  
Hikari leveled her hand and shot a blue ki blast directly at the gumball, and it shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"Aw man ! I shouldn't have listened to that guy that said the one's that were hollow and had no explosives   
were in style !"  
  
"But you made me get off my fat ass once in a while and now you're going to pay for it !" challenged Taichi   
as he raised his hands.  
  
Hikari grinned and readied another ki blast.  
  
Meanwhile at the Tachikawa household -  
  
Yamato was wearing a blue dress, he was tied to a small chair.   
In front of him were three other chairs and a small pink table.  
  
"More tea, Yamato ?"  
  
"Somebody help me !!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmph, these walls are sound-proof ! No one can hear you scream !"  
  
BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !  
  
  
  
  
~So this is the end of my first fic ! What will happen next ? Will Taichi survive the wrath of Hikari ?   
Will Yamato ever escape ? Find out in my next fic if I don't get ridiculed by rabid reviewers and then again   
I might post it anyway to piss them off !!!!!!!!! ~ SSJ Gabumon

   [1]: mailto:%20darkgabumon@hotmail.com



End file.
